Good Try
by TheBloodDragon HQ
Summary: Lucy and Freed try to get their friends to kiss. Their friends try to get them to kiss. Hilarity ensues. Freelu and Bicksanna.
1. Girls Night Part 1

It was the year x794 and everything had finally gone to normal. New relationships and friendships have started. Laxus had, as the new Guildmaster, rebuild the Guildhall. The Tunder God Tribe was left without its leader because Laxus isn't allowed to go to quests. He finally asked Mira out, though. Team Natsu went different ways. Nowdays they only go together once or twice a month. They're still best of friends, don't worry! Gray and Juvia have gotten together as well as Erza and Jellal. Natsu maned up and kissed Sorano. This action suprised her and the rest of the guild but she quickly got over it and kissed him back. With two of their members practically living in Magnolia, the rest of ex-criminalls of Crime Sorciéré had decided to join Fairy Tail. Eric or as he likes to be called, Cobra and Kinnana reviled their relationship to the others. Levy and Gajeel were already in a kinda relationship but now they're full time boyfriend/girlfriend. New friendships included the one between Sorano, Lucy and Kinanna, the next one between Lucy, Lisanna and Bickslow. They would often train together and Freed would sometimes join them, too. The most surprising friendship of them all was the one between Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra and surprisingly Lucy. Since the war Lucy and Lisanna have been getting more powerful and confident. Thew went from friends to best friends in weeks. Lucy's Star Dresses and Lisanna's Takeovers are perfect combination while fighting bandits and criminals. But today they werent fightind bandits or crimminals, they weren't even at the guild. They were at the Fairy Hills, having a girls night with Kinnana, Mira, Erza, Sorano, her sister Yukino, Levy, Evergreen, Wendy and Carla, Minerva, Meredy and Cana. They were all sitting in Erza's rooms.

"Mira-nee, I'm bored!" ,said Lisanna from the floor.

Murmured 'Me too's and 'Yeah's came from other girls. Then Erza stood up.

"Well, if you all are bored, than we shall play Truth or Dare!"

"No way in hell, Erza! I ain't playing that with you! Never again!", yelled Lucy while trying to get to the door. Levy took her arm and pulled her down to the floor.

"Aw, c'mon Lu-chan! It'll be fun!"

"Okay...I'll play."

"Yay!"

She sat down and turned to Erza.

"Who'll start?"

"I will", replied Erza and turned to Kinnana, "Kinnana, Truth or Dare?"

Kinnana gulped and said...

**OoOoOo**

**Thats all for now, folks! Please Like and Review. Btw, I do NOT own Fairy Tail.****~Stella Out~**


	2. Girls Night part 2

„Uhhh…Truth?"

„Is that a question or a statement, Kinnana?", asked Cana behind a barrel of what could possibly be bier.

Erza ignored her and turned to Kinnana, "How far have you gone with Cobra?"

Lucy groaned while Kinnana blushed and started shuttering. 'Ugh…Shes already starting with those kinds of questions! She isnt even drunk yet! ', thought Lucy venomously. Finally, after a few of shuttering, Kinnana answered. "We are engaged."

"**What!**" Mira was shocked. "B-b-b-but, why didn't you tell me! Am I such a bad friend that you didn't-didn't wa-want t-t-tell me~! Wah!"

"Oh no, Mira-san! You are the best friend anyone could have! I'm sure that Kinnana-san and Cobra-san didn't want to get overwhelmed by well-wishers! Isn't that right, Kinnana-san?"

Kinnana barely had the time to answer "Of course!" before she was getting hugged by Sorano and Meredy. "Why didn't you tell us! We could have-!"

"Order! We shall continue now! But do not worry! We will discuss this later, Kinnana!", yelled Minerva.

Kinnana gulped again and turned to Evergreen. "Truth or Dare, Ever."

"Truth."

"What's up with you and Elfman?"

"Oh, nothing. He just doesn't know I'm pregnant. I found out three days ago. You are the first ones to know."

Mira gasped and hugged her.

"Congratulations! OH! My little brother is going to be a father! I am going to be an aunt!"

_-In the guild hall-_

Elfman and Laxus shuddered.

"You guys okay?", asked Gray. He and other guys were sitting in the guild hall drinking while the girls had their Girls Night.

"I have a feeling something that will change our lives forever happened just now.", grunted Laxus.

"Man…."

Gray shrugged and turned to Cobra and Gajeel. "What do you think happened?"

They shrugged.

**TBC….**

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thats it for now. RR **

**-Stella out-**


End file.
